1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of electrical connectors, and more particularly in the field of latches for electrical connectors such as cable connectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of cable connectors, many types of latches meant to retain the cable in the mating connector have been used. Two basic types are in popular use today: a) a thumbscrew or jackscrew type; and b) a snap latch or lateral spring-loaded latch type.
In the thumbscrew or jackscrew type an actual screw is used to secure the connector or to disengage it. This type has the advantage that once engaged, the attachment is ridged and will easily support hanging cables and other external loads. It will be appreciated that movement of the connector from external loads is undesirable. If the connector is of very fine pitch, small movement can cause electrical problems.
A snap latch or lateral spring-loaded latch activates automatically when the connector is installed. Release is usually accomplished by a separate member that defeats the spring-loaded latch. This type has a latch that has a small overtravel in order to allow the lateral spring latch to engage. This over-travel fundamental to its operation can be fairly large in order to account for manufacturing tolerance and various source suppliers. The overlap is essentially an axial looseness that would allow external forces (i.e., hanging cables or the like) to move or change the position of the connector.
Improvements would be desirable in the field of latching mechanisms for cable connectors.